The invention generally relates to roof-covering membranes, and more particularly relates to a universal, adjustable fitment for use with roof-covering membranes.
Polymer coated membranes are commonly used to cover generally flat roofs. The membrane is custom designed for the particular roof on which it is to be used. The roof measurements are provided to the factory which creates a unitary membrane from separate pieces which have been heat welded together.
There are frequently items protruding from the surface of the roof, such as vents, ductwork, air conditioning units, and the like. The size and location of these items must also be provided to the factory so that accommodations can be made for them in the membrane.
Providing a water-tight seal around these protrusions presents a number of problems. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a universal fitment which provides a smooth membrane transition to the shape or angle of the underlying protrusion.
The present invention provides a universal fitment that is useful with roof membranes to cover exposed roof areas around a vertical protrusion in a roof.